


Give Me Strength

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Depression, Doubt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff, He missed Sasuke and Itachi though, Itachi doesn't kill the clan, M/M, Romance, Sadness, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Teen Angst, Uchiha Massacre Done Only By Obito, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Verbal Abuse, Worry, a lot of it, eventually, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto didn't grow up boisterous and happy or silent and homicidal. He's very angst filled and depressing. His only confidence lies in his skill as a ninja, and nothing else. How will his life be, when he feels his own existence is lacking? That his own wishes are unimportant for people to know? How do his fellow ninja take this information? How do they make him feel better?</p><p>A/N: Angsty, depressing thoughts of a child. A child who feels he shouldn't exist or that he is unimportant. Be warned, for self-deprecation and a lot of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto will struggle with his image of himself.
> 
> My first legit attempt at writing 1st person.

**A/N: Hello, people! This is an idea I got. It will be updated sporadically!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

**My first _legitimate_ foray into 1st PERSON. I don't write this way, so hopefully it doesn't suck. **

* * *

I don't know.

_Maybe it's because of my face._

I have these odd marks on either cheek. They kind of look like whiskers, to me at least.

_Maybe it's because of my hair._

I have bright, spiky, golden hair, that no one else in the village has. So maybe people are jealous of my hair.

_Maybe it's because of my voice._

It's sort of scratchy and loud. I don't have to shout to get attention, it's just naturally projected at people. Sometimes it annoys even me.

_Maybe it's because of my clothes._

I wear bright orange, but not by choice. Only one shop lets me buy clothes and they aren't that great. It was between the green jumpsuit and this orange, two-piece monstrosity, so I chose this. If I'm to be a ninja, I need to make a statement without looking completely helpless. Orange won out in the end. I know that my outfit offends some.

_Maybe it's because of my existence._

I know people do not like me, for whatever reason. They whisper words in ways they know I will hear them. They don't like me. I don't like them.

' **Monster** ', they hiss when I walk by.

Something about me makes them  _hate_  so much. It could be one of many reasons I have managed to list. Or it could be all of them at once. People would not hold back when they truly hated something or someone.

I don't know.

I don't really want to.

What if it's worse than what I think?

What if it's so strange and pointless?

Could I handle the revelation of why? Why they all hate me so much?

I don't know.

I'm lacking or possessing something.

Maybe if I succeed in being a ninja, I can gain or lose it.

Maybe if I actually apply my skills in becoming a ninja, I can actually do it.

Being strong would be nice.

No longer a target for their attacks. No longer a punching bag for them to relieve their stress and hatred on.

It would be nice.

I could do it if I try.

I've learned that I'm good at blending in when it really matters.

Yes.

I'll tell Jiji tomorrow.

I will be a ninja. That's something I can do.

Will I succeed?

I don't know.

* * *

**A/N: First is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK** **ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**


	2. I Will Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are stipulations to entering the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is determined.

**A/N: Hello, people! This is an idea I got. It will be updated sporadically!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

I will do it.

I was stood in front of Jiji, the only true guardian figure I've ever known. He always looked older every time I saw him. His job as the Hokage - the leader of Konohagakure - put a lot of pressure on him. He needed a break or he'd collapse.

I didn't look away, even as his eyebrows drew together in confusion. Even as he looked me over in worry.

I was resolute. I was going to be a ninja.

"You're a little young to start in the Academy, Naruto."

I didn't care. I had to get stronger.

"I won't let that hold me back, Jiji."

And we stared at each other in silence. I did not pull the puppy eyes this time. I had to prove that I was mature enough to be enrolled with students three years older than me. I needed to prove myself to Jiji.

He gave a low sigh and I knew I had won.

He usually did that when he was reluctantly granting my requests.

"Very well then. You will take the next entrance exams."

'Entrance exams'?

Unwittingly, my head tilted to the side, showing my confusion.

"Oh, yes. You'll have to pass in order to prove that you can handle the work the Academy gives," Jiji smiled. He pulled a piece of paper out of his desk drawer and handed it to me.

**Requirements.**

I had to meet these in order to enter the Academy.

**1.**  Be literate.

**2.**  Know your basic maths.

**3.**  Find a sponsor if you are a clanless orphan or from a civilian family.

**4.**  Successfully explain what chakra is.

**5.**  Know why you want to become a shinobi.

My only issue was number three.

"I'm your sponsor, Naruto," Jiji stated after a moment of my staring at the paper.

Relief coursed through me. Thank goodness.

"Thank you, Jiji. I will succeed."

He smiled. Not falsely or reluctantly like many were wont to do when looking at me. He seemed to mean it.

"Luckily for you, the nearest entrance exam is in two weeks. You'll have time to brush up on your information. I'll give you a pass to the library's Academy section. If anyone gives you trouble, come and fetch me."

I nodded, accepting the necklace that held the pass on it.

"Thank you, Jiji."

With these words, I left his office and made my way through the bending streets, twisted glares, and garbled insults of the village.

I had work to do.

I will do it.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	3. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto studies for the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto refers to himself as a demon.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Unbelievable.

I am only five years old. I know that I am a little shorter than people my age, but I also know that I am more developed then them in certain ways. I can comprehend things most children don't understand until they reach the age of ten. I've read the big books in Jiji's office. I know that I have 'high aptitude' for 'advanced placement' teachings.

What annoys me is that these people are so ignorant.

Just because I am small, does not mean I am stupid or without knowledge.

When that woman in the library wouldn't let me in because I was 'too young' I had to go right back to Jiji and bring him with me. Though it had been funny to see him reprimand her.

Finally, I was allowed to peruse the shelves as much as I wanted.

_Chakra, the moulding of physical and spiritual energy that powers jutsu._

Chakra is within every living being, but some aren't able to channel it and use it.

I've never actually used my chakra, but I'm sure I could learn to do it quickly.

I ended up taking a lot of books - including a dictionary - with me at the end of my stay.

I wanted to be ready for the Academy.

* * *

That exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got in.

The celebrating wasn't long.

I had to be ready for the next day in which classes started.

Jiji himself came with me to the Academy.

It was like a smack in the face for some people, that the Hokage was willing to walk 'the demon' to his class.

Even though I am a demon, Jiji is nice.

Perhaps he isn't worried.

I know what demons do.

I've read about them.

I thanked him, because it would be rude not to. He smiled and patted my head, before having some quiet words with new instructor.

Eventually, the class of 1E began with each of us introducing ourselves.

Students laughed at my size. They laughed at my name. Some recognized me as the 'demon' their parents told them to avoid.

It would be better for them if they did.

My first day was filled with titters. People wondering if I could handle Academy life.

I didn't pay them any mind, for the most part.

My only issue was the blatant, negative display toward me.

Did the instructor not think I was going to tell the Hokage about my day?

He was a fool if that was the case.

Jiji was probably watching from his crystal ball that he thinks barely anyone knows about.

By the end of the first week, I wanted to pull out my hair.

This favoritism of the rest of the class was getting old, quickly.

Unbelievable.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	4. Brains vs Brawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto reviews his skills and failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is smart, not stupid. 
> 
> He's not strong by any stretch of the imagination. 
> 
> But he is smart.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Naruto. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Brains vs Brawn.

At this point in my life, I have more brains than brawn.

Mostly because I read a lot.

The Academy doesn't begin physical training until second year. This is so the children can fully learn the basics and histories without too much work impeding them.

I have read the history of the village many times. All those books in Jiji's office are really helpful.

I know who founded it. I know about the Shodai and Madara's fight. I know about the Valley of the End.

I know the history of the shinobi wars.

I know about the blunders the various nations have made. Yes, Konoha is in the list.

Sending children with barely any experience out into war was foolish. They should have waited for the kids to gain experience in other things before pushing them to fight the big battles. Of course Konoha rarely had early graduates anymore, but it was still a foolish practice in my opinion.

I know my level of intelligence could have me skipped up some grades, but I don't want to lose the chance for experience.

I don't want to miss out of something that could potentially save my life one day. It's bad enough that I'm younger than my peers. I don't want to graduate early and be forced into deadly missions ahead of time. I'm not ready for that.

I dominated in testing. I think my strive for reading is what pushes me to do the best. But for that, that's about it.

I tend to forget assignments, which is a quarter of the overall grading. I don't do it deliberately, but I just really like to read. Jiji said something about 'prioritizing myself'. I 'can't let reading consume my life'. I should be 'having fun' and 'getting to know my abilities'.

I have taken his advice to heart.

My skill set it best directed toward Evasion and Trap-Making.

I seem to excel in tricking people.

Demons are good at trickery after all.

So the main reasons for me not doing my assignments is because I forget. I have much to do and unfortunately, I still have to take a nap. I'm usually full of energy but for some reason, each day at four, I feel sleepy and have to rest. I'm usually fine with an hour or so, but it cuts into my study time.

* * *

The first year passed rather easily. My grades were always up and down because the instructors liked to mess with my tests. It gets annoying having to tell Jiji and do tests over, so sometimes I just let the bad grades they give me, go.

When the second year started, I found myself a bit more strung out.

Though our other classes were shortened to make way for Chakra Control and Taijutsu, it was still a lot.

I may have only once or twice regretted starting so early.

But then I hear the whispers. I see the glares. I'm then reminded that I cannot give up so early on, because I do not want to be their stress relief anymore. I don't want to be the victim.

Just because I'm a demon, doesn't mean I don't have feelings.

So I push myself in ways that exhaust me.

I have learned... that I have the worst chakra control ever.

Honestly, I can't even levitate a leaf with my chakra. It's pathetic, considering all the other students, though not so far ahead of me, can at least hold it for a few seconds. I'm stuck in the corner, trying my hardest to get some sort of reaction, but nothing happens.

I was informed by one of the students who usually ignores me, that I'm using too much chakra.

I try to tone it down, but it's hard to feel my chakra.

I asked Jiji after a while. I had gotten too annoyed.

He told me that I have too much chakra. Enough in me to match one of his Anbu.

I know that that's a lot for someone my age.

So I can't really control my chakra yet, which leaves me at a disadvantage to the others.

I'm not happy about it.

Taijutsu is in some ways, better and worse.

The one instructing me is giving me incorrect forms and stances. So I simply watch the others and ignore what he says.

He hasn't picked up on it yet.

My physical development is behind the others because I am younger and smaller, so for the time being, I am weaker then them.

This will not always be the case.

I have my intelligence to aid me through this though.

Brains vs Brawn.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	5. A Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changes are occurring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is working hard at what he's good at.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Naruto. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

A change.

I have added light weights to my training. I know I'm small and it'll be a while before I can truly get any muscle growth, but I really don't like having such weak hits in Taijutsu class. So I wear little wrist bands that weigh five pounds each. They look normal to most others, but to those familiar with the practice, they'd realize what I'm doing.

I have only recently turned seven, while my peers are either nine or ten.

We are in our second year at the Academy and it doesn't get easier.

Not that I was expecting it to be fun and games.

Not needing a nap anymore helps. Not much though, but it does give me more time to refine my Trap-Making skills.

I have discovered that I can even catch Chunin in my traps.

While impressive for me, it isn't so impressive for the ninja themselves. Especially when they can't free themselves and are left in whatever trap I made, free for the civilians to see. Free to be laughed at.

So far, three Chunin have sworn vengeance on the creator of the traps.

They'll never know.

* * *

Why is he staring at me?

Seriously, I've been sitting here for only a few minutes and he hasn't looked away once.

The older one has respect and has not glanced my way visibly, even once. But the younger one who is around my own age, won't stop staring.

I don't like it.

It may not be hate filled like with most of the villagers, but it is still unsettling.

Teuchi-Jiji sets the bowl of ramen in front of me and I take a second to thank him, before inhaling the noodles in seconds.

"More, please?" I ask quietly.

He smiles. Another one of those few who actually like the demon. How strange. How much self-preservation does he lack?

I wait patiently for the next bowl, trying my hardest not to snap at this annoying, duck-butt haired boy who is still staring at me.

I inhale about four more bowls, before paying my bill and leaving.

Duck-butt's eyes follow as I leave.

He needs a life.

* * *

When my third year started, I was in for a big surprise.

This was the time where they separated the classes. Boys would be attending 3C-1 and girls would be attending 3C-2 for our third and forth years.

I didn't understand why we had to have separate classes, so I asked Jiji.

Girls learn flower arranging and how to identify clothing styles and other things. Boys got to learn about terrain in different nations and what animals made what sort of call.

I stared at Jiji for a good while, before finally saying, "That's stupid."

His eyebrows shot up. "Why do you think so?"

I shook my head at him. Could he honestly not see it?

"Jiji, do you not see the danger this is for your shinobi? Why do girls only get to learn about possible deadly plants? What if I'm on a mission one day and I die because I ate the wrong plant, because I didn't know what it was? What if a kunoichi has to go on a solo mission and needs to know the type of bird living in the area in order to properly ascertain where she should go in order to get to her destination? You're limiting us."

He was staring at me.

"You make a good point," he finally conceded. "But I'm afraid that completely changing things around could take years."

I simply stared at him, because I could find no words to convey my utter astonishment.

"I'll see what I can do."

I won.

Things were coming together.

A change.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fic.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK** **ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's life progresses onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto struggles, but he has discovered a light of his own.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Naruto. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Curious.

I really hate Chakra Control. Like the kind of hate the villagers give me. How can it be so hard to levitate a simple leaf?

Apparently, really hard.

For me.

My life is wretched.

I glare at the green plant. It's mocking me. It's impeding my progress in the ninja field.

I have been beaten by a plant.

Not cool.

By the second half of the third year, we began learning the Academy jutsu.

Or really, the theory behind the jutsu.

Conveniently, I've been given detentions during the most important lessons. Luckily for me, I've already read the books about the theoretical composition of the three basic Academy jutsu. That does not mean I can use them, just that I understand.

I can't do any of them either.

Jiji's answer was predictable.

_'Too much chakra'._

Will there ever be a jutsu I can use that will be okay with an overpowered chakra base?

I'm severely limited.

To protect myself, I have Evasion and Trap-Making so far.

Half of the combined classes can at least do the Kawarimi.

And I'm over here with knowledge, pranks, and tricks.

Great.

* * *

I have discovered a use for my vast chakra stores!

Henge!

Or rather, Shin Henge!

I have defied all limitations.

The physical presence and physics behind matter transformation.

I have literally turned Biology on its axis.

A Henge is like a Genjutsu. Placing a layer of chakra over your body in order to appear as something else.

But I was able to take it a step further. Pure luck, though if anyone ever cares to ask, I'll tell them that it's because I'm a genius.

My amazing chakra mass and lousy control have allowed me to create an advanced Henge.

By powering a normal Henge with massive amounts of chakra, I can literally force my being to change into another object. Be it human, animal, or inanimate.

This... is... amazing!

I can literally shop in better stores now!

I can buy food at the proper prices.

I can even walk down the street without being glared at.

A brief respite, yes, but well worth it.

As amazing as it is, eventually someone will catch on to the demon's game.

But who will it be?

Curious.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	7. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto meets Itachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naru is trying to find a new way to train.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Naruto. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Why?

The forth year came along quietly. I barely realized it but my birthday had passed, marking me as the only nine year old in the forth year.

I was able to do the Henge - my version of the Henge though - and the Kawarimi.

Bunshin was a complete loss. It apparently required so little chakra that I would most likely never learn it.

I hate that.

What will I do then?

What can I use to replace it?

With that disappointment hanging over my head, I may have let my training in everything else go.

But I can't really be blamed.

I mean, learning that I have too much chakra to ever have good enough control, was enough to really put a downer on my mood.

I'm nine years old and I feel no embarrassment in admitting that I threw a fit and pouted for nearly week when this was brought to my attention.

Because of this, I have been forced to search for something else. Anything else.

Jiji suggested meditation.

I won't do it.

Dropping my guard simply for chakra control, wasn't cutting it.

Allowing myself to become an easier target for the civilians? No.

At this time, I am not powerful enough to protect myself from a large group of people. I can't afford to give them a free hit at the demon.

That was like asking for them to attack me.

I don't fancy getting attacked again.

So I have to work on something else. But what can an Academy student do?

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the shinobi.

He was a shinobi. It was easy to see from the way his eyes tracked the movements around him. His breathing was perfectly silent. His footsteps didn't make a sound when he had approached.

If I wasn't looking right at him, I'd swear he wasn't real.

But he was there, staring at the stick of dango in my hand, like it was something amazing.

I remember him.

He was at Ichiraku's that one time with duck-butt.

I had gotten the dango as a treat for my break before getting back to my Shurikenjutsu training.

And then he appeared out of nowhere.

He wasn't glaring at me. He looked a little bored to be honest.

But I had his attention for some reason.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You train constantly."

Stating the obvious. At least for someone who had been watching me. Why was he watching me?

"Yes.  _And_?"

"You are young. As young as my brother."

That must be duck-butt then.

"You train even harder than he does. Why?"

I shrugged.

"Why does anybody train in anything? To become better. I will not advance if I laze about."

His dark - black, seriously they were black with no pupil - eyes lit briefly, with an emotion I couldn't place.

"True," he conceded.

I popped the last stick of dango into my mouth and swallowed. I had to get back to training and my only issue now, was this guy.

One perfect eyebrow raises.

"I am Uchiha Itachi."

That would explain the appearance then. I heard about his clan.

All murdered except him and his little brother. Last year I believe. Someone got into the village and slaughtered the entire clan.

The older one had been out on a mission and the young one had been out training. The young one came home to blood and death and ran for help. The older one came back several days later.

It had been a rather large hit to the village, to lose a Kekkei Genkai.

No one really cared that so many people had been killed. They simply cared about power.

It still disgusts me.

And this is Itachi. The current Head of the clan.

Why was he over here, watching me train?

Shouldn't he be teaching his own brother or something?

"Uzumaki Naruto, but you knew that already."

I knew he was at least Jonin level and nearly everyone in the village knew who I was. Their words traveled far and wide.

He didn't deny it either.

"It's been a pleasure, Naruto."

And then he was gone. He  _has_  to be at least Jonin because my eyes can keep up with the movements of Chunin.

He's good.

And he didn't glare at me. In fact, he looked bored the whole time.

But he didn't glare at the demon.

Why?

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	8. It Is Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's fails his last year for the first time.
> 
> He tries to learn the Shunshin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a blunder.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

It is strange.

Fifth year at the Academy. I am am now in class 5A which has finally been shoved back into one class.

The students talk loudly, happily. It's the last year and then they'll graduate! They'll be ninja soon!

I'm not so... excited.

I still can't do a Bunshin and my chakra control sucks. A lot.

I probably will not be passing the exam this year.

With this in mind, I have decided to hone my other skills.

I'll find a way.

Maybe as I get older, my chakra control will get better. Enough to let me make one Bunshin at least.

Here's to hoping.

* * *

I honestly do not understand how easily Chunin are caught in my traps.

Isn't there some sort of training they go through to not get caught in a little kid's traps?

I can't help but chuckle as another Chunin is caught in my trap.

This is surprisingly fun.

* * *

So, I didn't graduate this year.

The Bunshin still will not work for me, so I will be repeating my last year.

I'm not proud of it.

In fact, it's really embarrassing that I can't do it.

But I have no other way I can pass if I don't.

So I will literally have to work double time to try to make one simple Bunshin.

* * *

I saw an Anbu member disappear today.

In reality, he Shunshined.

I had to find a book on it in order to get a full explanation, but I found it.

It requires Jonin level reserves in order to focus one's chakra into a specific point and then to force their way to that place, with their chakra.

Which means, I can learn this jutsu.

Because I have loads of chakra to use.

* * *

Shunshin is harder than I thought it would be.

Like the focusing of it.

Think of one point, focus chakra into that point.

Flare your chakra just as you're ready to move.

And hopefully, you should be able to move to that specified point.

It wasn't that easy, despite what the instructions said.

I have lost clothing because I didn't cover myself in the correct amount of chakra.

The instructions didn't add that part in. I had to find out for myself.

Trying to Shunshin somewhere and appearing naked was embarrassing.

I'm certain that there were Anbu in the area that were witness to my blunder. I hate thinking of it.

If anything was worse than me garbed in orange, it was me not being garbed in anything.

* * *

My second try at graduating is coming up.

I have yet to master the Bunshin.

I can now make these odd looking, flat, tablecloth like creations that sort of resemble me, but in like a sketch form? Black and white with no color and rather two dimensional at best. They kind of flop about and they collapse to the ground when they appear. They blow away in the wind too.

It's annoying.

The only upside is I seem to have garnered the attention of another person to add to my list of 'demon likers'.

Iruka-sensei is odd.

He didn't like me at first, but it wasn't hate like others. It was fear. I could tell.

But I guess he deemed me okay - for a demon at least - to be around.

He now talks to me.

He's bought me ramen.

He tries to help me when he can.

It is strange, to have another person who seems to want to know about my day.

Who wants me to talk to them.

Who doesn't glare.

And I think I like it.

I don't know why though.

It is strange.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	9. Hmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's 3rd time in his final year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naru is a bit sad in this.

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Naruto. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Hmm.

I didn't graduate the second time, even though I managed to somewhat make a Bunshin.

It's depressing.

But I've noticed that about twenty of the kids from my class, were back for the next year to repeat. How odd.

I asked Jiji, but he wasn't very forthcoming.

A secret, I believe.

So this new class has duck-butt.

The sneer the little twerp sent me when he saw that I was in the class, was enough to possibly set me on fire, if I were paper.

I glared back at him.

He didn't like me. Not like everyone else did. Probably something personal. Something I don't know.

But he surely doesn't like me at all.

I don't care. I have no friends.

'Demons don't get to have friend'.

Having one more person glare at me isn't going to affect me at all.

* * *

The Bunshin just won't work!

I'm so annoyed, I can't even...

Anyway, I can do the Shunshin now!

Which is awesome for me, but not for my victims.

They've gotten better at spotting their enemy, but being able to Shunshin, while they can't, is a total one up for me.

The Chunin of Konoha are kind of pathetic.

Truth.

* * *

Duck-butt has seemed to have made me his rival.

Why have me for a rival?

I'm the dead last in the class.

I'm just a demon.

I'm no one of great import.

So why me?

* * *

So I always end up paired with duck-butt.

I don't like it. He's annoying.

And he's better at Taijutsu than I am.

So he wins.

I can pretty much beat everyone else.

But the duck-butt.

Twerp.

What is Iruka-sensei thinking putting us together?

We obviously don't like each other.

Is he trying to promote friendship?

Because that will never happen for me.

* * *

So... I failed for the third time.

I'm so angry.

I mean... I can do the Shunshin, not a Bunshin.

There is something wrong with that!

A significantly more powerful technique is pretty easy for me to do, but the most basic of ninja skills eludes me.

Am I just that pathetic?

* * *

Mizuki-sensei mentioned a back up sort of test. But it's harder to do and is only used in war times apparently. In hopes of passing more Genin.

I've never read of this before, but it really doesn't hurt to try. I kind of want to graduate this time. Like the desire is greater than former years.

These other kids are my age, so it would only make sense.

So I broke into Jiji's home(easy) and took the big scroll. I also Shunshined away before anyone could see me.

I went out to the forest where it was quiet and no one would think to look for me.

Master one jutsu from the scroll and I pass.

Sounds easy enough.

Until I noticed that nearly every jutsu was a Kinjutsu.

Would the Hokage really condone letting children like me, attempt Kinjutsu?

Don't Kinjutsu usually take a lot of chakra?

Not everyone is like me. I have vast stores of chakra, but most my age, barely have any to work with.

This was fishy.

But I ignored the feeling in my gut and got to work on the first jutsu I saw, which happened to be a version of the Bunshin. Kage Bunshin and its higher level, Taju Kage Bunshin.

Before I could really complain over it, I read the instructions and grinned when finished. It used massive amounts of chakra and was dangerous for people under Jonin level to use. But I had a lot of chakra, which meant I could probably do it!

Also, the getting the memories of the Kage Bunshin when it exploded, sounded really cool.

So I practiced.

My chakra control really sucks, so I couldn't focus on making one or even ten. I had to evenly divide my chakra into two hundred part and getting to that conclusion took maybe two hours at least. But it was worth it.

Suffice it to say, I can make up to five hundred solid clones now.

Me being me, I decided to go to the next thing on the list. Bunshin Daibakuha.

I can make the Kage Bunshin  _explode_! The various uses for that!

Pranking would never be the same.

I had only just started on whatever the Edo Tensei thing was, when Iruka-sensei came. And then Mizuki-sensei came and it was whole great mess.

Mizuki lied. Iruka-sensei was angry. And I finally learned why everyone hates me.

Even if it all turned out in the end(with me finally graduating), I can't really just ignore it.

The very creature that destroyed the village on the day of my birth, is sealed in me.

So the 'demon' and 'monster' comments aren't wrong.

And even if Iruka-sensei claims otherwise, I know that I am a demon.

I've known for many years.

So a few people actually like me, even though they know about the Kyubi.

That means nothing in the long run.

And it never will.

Hmm.

* * *

**A/N: Another one done.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other fics.**

**Ja ne! :D**

**Q**  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	10. Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets a team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-deprecation.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Okay.

I was seated in the Academy, waiting for everyone else to come in.

They were giving me confused looks. No doubt because I failed and they knew it, but I was sitting there. I ignored them. They weren't worth my time.

Unfortunately, duck-butt decided to sit next to me, gaining the fan club's attention.

So all these annoying girls were clamoring around us, demanding that  _I_  relinquish  _my_  seat to them so they could fight over who sits next to duck-butt.

I didn't move. I was there first.

They didn't like that.

The Pink One - Sakura I believe - even tried to hit me, but she found herself thrown over the desk in front of me.

I will not tolerate attacks on my person.

And the scandalized whispers of the other kunoichi annoyed me.

"You're a kunoichi now. Deal with it. You will be getting hit by boys and if you can't handle it, then quit now."

They glared but I didn't care.

I hated the students of my class. Except maybe that Hinata girl.

She was an odd one.

She follows me sometimes.

I think she thinks she's discreet, but I've spotted her every time.

I think she wants to ask for training tips, but doesn't know how.

She stutters a lot and has confidence issues.

I glanced to the side, feeling I was being watched.

I was.

Duck-butt was staring at me for some reason.

I stare back, because there was nothing else to do.

And then someone hit me in the head, and I crashed into the duck-butt. Lip contact.

Gross.

Duck-butt tastes like tomatoes. I hate tomatoes.

I pick my self up and took my seat once more, wiping my mouth as obviously as I could.

"That was nasty," I say loud enough for the silent room to hear.

* * *

I am stuck on a team with the duck-butt and the Pink One. This is terrible.

Who makes the teams?

I'd like to make them suffer via prank.

The Pink One was a fangirl to the extreme. And duck-butt didn't like her. And the drama would be enough to drown anyone.

And we sat in the classroom for three hours.

Every other team had left with their senseis. But we were stuck there.

I sighed and shifted.

Perhaps some revenge was in order.

I stood and pulled some things from my pockets.

A special powder I got my hands on. I slathered the door in it. See if this sensei likes to itch. Add a bit of powdered sugar for good measure.

Finally, take the small bag of fleas to the door. When the bastard touched it, well... Revenge could hurt sometimes.

We waited, me ignoring the other two and their questions.

When our sensei arrive - a male whose white hair I recognized from Anbu guard - he simply wiped his hand on his pants.

Fool.

He took us to the roof and demanded we introduce ourselves. He scratched his hand once.

He had to demonstrate and told us next to nothing but his name.

Jerk.

Pink One went first.

She is obsessed with duck-butt.

Duck-butt went next. He wants revenge on the murderer of his clan and to become Anbu captain. No surprise, he likes tomatoes.

Kakashi - the sensei - scratched again.

My turn was enough to... shock I guess.

"Naruto Uzumaki. I like a few things but they're not important. I hate a lot of things, but they're also not important. I don't have dreams or goals and even if I did, they wouldn't be important. I guess I have a hobby, but it isn't important."

They stared at me.

I did nothing in return.

" _Okay_ , well, we'll be having a survival mission tomorrow."

Pink One complained. Duck-butt glared.

"Only 66% of the graduates actually continue to be ninja. You may as well fail tomorrow."

Crap.

I didn't come this far to fail.

I accepted my packet quietly and heeded the man's words.

We'll probably vomit tomorrow.

I've vomited before, so I'll eat.

I headed home.

I had to stock up for this survival tomorrow.

And most of all, I had time to strategize how to deal with my teammates.

Okay.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	11. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Awkward.

I'm glad that Jiji approves of my leap into the ninja world. He always seems to serious so his positivity is nice to see.

He got me a free coupon for Ichirakus and I told Teuchi and Ayame about my success.

I also complained about my new instructor.

But they were supportive.

I went back to my little apartment and studied my packet closely, looking for loopholes. Looking for anythign to give myself an edge in this odd practice we'd be doing.

Another test.

One that I  _didn't_  know beforehand because I hadn't failed it yet.

I was a complete stranger to this.

My nerves are jumping around and I feel nauseated.

I finish the packet quickly.

I literally just read the worst rubbish one could ever hope to read.

There was no point in reciting the shinobi rules or code of conduct.

There was no way that taking unconditional orders from your superior was the best option.

What if I have a stupid superior?

What if I know more and have a better plan?

No.

I do not agree with the rules or the conduct.

I am me and I will act how I want.

* * *

_At five in the morning._

I arrived on time to find duck-butt already there, standing still as a statue.

He was glaring at me the moment he saw me coming.

He has issues and he better fix them.

The Pink One came half an hour later.

She is a menace.

I don't like her and the feeling is mutual.

As we're waiting, I can't help but think of the instruction packet that was useless. And the suggestion to not eat. All for vomiting?

Forgo energy all for that reason?

What was he thinking?

He's probably stupid like the Chunin.

More waiting.

My butt hurts from sitting for so long.

He lied.

Like yesterday.

Is this some sort of habit?

_Oh Kami, no._

More waiting.

**Poof!**

It's nearly noon and he shows up now?

What a dill-weed.

We're fighting over some bells?

He wants us to fight each other over some bells? And if we don't get one we don't get lunch?

_That's_  why he didn't want us to eat.

No wonder Pink One is so grouchy. She's been on a diet for the last seven months.

And duck-butt is always grouchy so he's even more butt-hurt than normal.

And me, well, I ate a full breakfast.

Actually, it was just four bowls of instant ramen, but that is a normal breakfast for me.

Anyway, he's a jerk and I don't like him because he called me 'little'.

I am not little. I'm malnourished and neglected. Pardon my horrible upbringing.

I jump away as he reaches zero.

I'm a rock now.

My Shin Henge is working wonders.

I'm awesome.

Sakura's scream fills the air.

One down.

I can't take him on. He's not like the Chunin, no matter how stupid I thought he was.

His plan was genius.

To break us down and make it even harder on us.

And we could only be real ninja if we got a bell. But there are only two.

But there are three Genin to a team and this has never changed before so why...?

**No.**

_Really?_

This ridiculous!

Sensei has gone after duck-butt now. I'm safe.

Okay, so I can't fight him.

I don't want to.

But I don't want to go back.

But I can't work with one defeated teammate and one who is a twit.

Another scream fills the air.

Make that  _two_  defeated teammates who are twits.

So unless I ask Jiji, I'm going back to the Academy.

This sucks.

I change back to normal because there is no reason to continue on.

Sensei comes out of the forest to see me sitting by the timer.

"You trying now? Hopefully you'll prove to be better than the other two."

"No."

I refuse to make a fool of myself by fighting him. Not happening.

"Excuse me?"

I shrug, "I can't get a bell. I don't have the skill and  _they_  are unavailable so I'm alone in this. I'll just ask Jiji if there is something I can do to not get sent back."

I really don't want to go back.

"What do they have to do with anything?"

"Well I can't have a team without teamwork. But you got the shaft because none of us like each other. Pink One hates me and loves duck-butt. I don't like her and half the time I want to punch his face in. And he glares at both of us so we wouldn't be a cohesive unit anyway, even if we passed somehow."

He's staring at me.

His mask is dorky.

When Pink One and duck-butt pull themselves back to the starting point, I'm eating a bento and they aren't allowed to eat.

They didn't get the meaning of the test.

Sensei explained it.

They didn't like it.

He gave us another chance.

I went against Sensei's orders and gave them their bentos anyway and with some smooth talking - letting them think it was their idea - they agreed.

We passed.

Because I'm a genius, of course.

We are Team Seven.

The only really bad thing is Pink One's crush on duck-butt. And her love for all things duck-butt.

Awkward.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	12. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some self-deprecation going on.
> 
> Naruto is confusing because he thinks of himself as a monster and a freak, but he also believes himself to be a genius and awesome. Just that nobody but him sees it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Annoying.

Jiji seemed impressed when I told him we made it as a team.

Apparently, Kakashi-sensei has a habit of never passing anyone ever.

That worries me, because he's very... odd.

Will his horrible habits rub off on us?

Will we end up being late for every important thing?

That's one of the shinobi rules I don't agree with. Listening to my commanding officer when he tells me to do something stupid or something that I don't agree with.

No.

* * *

The cat is a demon.

It's glaring at me.

I'm glaring right back.

We're glaring at each other in mutual hatred.

Stupid cat.

Stupid 'mission'.

I hope it dies.

* * *

Aren't we supposed to be doing teamwork building exercises?

We never do anything.

I'm bored.

Like, literally bored.

I've exhausted all the library books I can get my hands on.

Until I reach a higher ranking as a ninja, I can't get any more of them.

But Kakashi-sensei is not a good sensei. We never do anything that the other Genin teams that graduated are doing.

I saw Shikamaru Nara yesterday and he was hanging out with his friend Choji and their other teammate Ino, at a restaurant. And their sensei came along and ate with them!

They have built a good rapport within the last month, but Team Seven, has nothing.

I don't like this.

Pink One clings to duck-butt. Duck-butt glares at us. And I've made no attempts at getting to know either of them better because I don't like them either.

Maybe this passing thing wasn't a good idea.

* * *

He's finally decided to teach us something!

I can't help but bounce.

What are we going to do?

Tree Walking!

Okay, so I have to focus chakra into my feet and learn to walk up the tree.

Shouldn't be too hard.

I thought too soon.

It's too hard.

Duck-butt is laughing at me.

"I'd like to see you do it, ducky."

He's glaring now.

Good.

Oh look, he fell too.

And his landing wasn't any better than my own.

So there.

Duck-butt.

So, I need to find out how to do this.

How do I do this?

Oh!

I'm a genius!

This better work.

Yes!

I made a thousand Kage Bunshin, lowering my chakra levels by a lot.

With a thousand of me doing this, I should be able to pin point the amount of chakra needed in no time.

I'm one of the smartest people I know.

They're staring at me.

What?

"Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

"Mizumi-teme told me that there was another way to graduate and that I had to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage and learn a jutsu before the next morning. I did. I learned two actually."

Pink One scoffed.

What?

"You're the dobe of the class, there's no way you could do that."

"Whether you believe it or not doesn't matter. The fact that I  _just created_  one thousand flesh and blood Bunshin that are doing my work for me, proves me right."

"But you were the worst at everything," she continues.

I can't help but sigh.

"Not really. They've been sabotaging my work since I started at the Academy. I stopped telling Hokage-Jiji because it was becoming repetitive."

"They wouldn't do that!"

"To someone they hate, yes. I was deliberately taught wrong Taijutsu stances. I was sent from class during important lessons. Honestly, if I didn't have a special pass from Hokage-Jiji to go to the library, I never would have learned anything."

Pink One scowls, "The library is for everyone."

"Not me. They tried to bar me entrance and Hokage-Jiji had to threaten them all."

"But why?"

"They hate me."

"What did you do?"

"I was born."

Can't tell them the real reason.

Though being born is probably part of it.

Why are they giving me those looks? That's creepy!

Stop looking at me!

"I'm going back to the training, because I have other things I want to do today," I mumble as I turn back to the tree I was assigned to.

The Kage Bunshin were working their way up steadily.

I run toward the tree, focusing my chakra as I do so.

I made it thirteen steps up before falling.

This is good.

* * *

So that Tree Walking thing took two hours.

I only have an hour to train by myself now.

This sucks a lot.

Maybe I should invest in chakra suppressors.

That could work.

Or maybe something else.

I hate this.

Annoying.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	13. Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's character scares some people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is blunt as fuck.

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Simple.

I'm awesome.

I know I've said this many times, but the truth must be spoken.

I accidentally - though if anyone were to ask I'd just tell that it's because I'm a genius - discovered that I can stick to vertical surfaces. All sorts of them. And I don't even have to use my feet!

What happened, was Team Seven training.

Kakashi-sensei wanted to 'play' Ninja Hide n' Seek. Anything you can use to disguise yourself, was allowed.

So me and my amazing amazingness, used my very special Henge to become a bird's nest.

I was sitting in the tree, when duck-butt - idiot, I swear - jumped onto my branch and knocked me over.

While in my Henge, I managed catch myself on the side of the branch, dangling.

My Henge dropped to reveal me hanging from the tree branch by my butt.

Duck-butt hadn't expected that he fell out of the tree.

Heh heh.

Of course it blew our cover and we were caught, but I consider it a good game.

Duck-butt ate dirt.

I learned a new skill.

And Pink One was defeated quickly, letting us go back to our own lives.

For me, it was back to training.

And that's how I learned to butt dangle.

* * *

Does she not see that he doesn't like her?

Hell, Ino isn't even this bad!

And if the duck-butt doesn't like it, why does he let her cling to him?!

There is no point.

You hate her, you stay away from her. Simple.

Oi.

Kakashi-sensei poofs in.

Pink One jabs a finger in his direction and screams that he's late.

Obviously. He's always late.

There's never a day where he isn't late.

So what was the point of constantly pointing it out every day?

Pink One is glaring at me.

I'm pretty sure I did not say anything about her out loud.

And duck-butt and sensei haven't said anything, so I must not have.

I glare right back and she flinches.

Yeah.

Go away.

We have a mission.

No!

I don't want to do the cat mission anymore!

If I subtly kill it, will people hate me?

Wait...

Why should I care?

People already hate me so it's not like their opinions matter at all.

Yeah.

* * *

The deed has been done.

No details required.

* * *

Why am I here?

Jiji wants to see me?

But why?

I'm sure I haven't done anything to get caught, so I don't know why I would be needed.

I'm called into the office, where I find Jiji, Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, Jiji!" I call out, trying to keep a moderate tone. Friendly, inquisitive, and above all else, innocent.

"Hello, Naruto," Jiji smiles at me. "It's been brought to my attention that the Academy instructors were more than unfair to you and in order to get a full overview of how skilled you truly are, I need you to take a test. Iruka has it and we are going to grade it immediately afterwards. Okay?"

I stare for a moment.

He wants to see how smart I really am?

What does it matter?

Though these grades won't be tampered with.

So maybe it's okay to do.

Okay.

I accept the paper from Iruka-sensei and sit in the chair in front of Jiji's desk.

Oh, Kami!

Two hundred questions?!

I'm crying internally.

* * *

Okay, I finished.

Iruka-sensei is grading it.

I'm reading a new book that made its way onto Jiji's shelf.

And it wasn't another history of Konoha.

Instead, it was about Wind Affinities and how rare they were in Hi no Kuni.

Interesting.

I may have to study up on Elemental Affinities soon.

"Naruto, I have your results," Iruka-sensei called out.

I look up expectantly.

"You only got one wrong," he smiles.

I've gone pale and I know it.

One wrong?!

How did I get one wrong?!

"H-how" I stutter out.

I got them all right!

I know I got them all right!

"Number fifty-nine was wrong. How did the Yondaime Hokage kill the Kyubi?"

"He didn't. I'm living proof," I state in annoyance.

"My knowledge, compared to the rest of the students, should not be marked wrong, seeing as I know more than them."

Iruka-sensei looked to Jiji, who nodded.

"Okay, then you got them all correct! You wouldn't have been dead last if Mizuki didn't intervene."

"I know. I've been the smartest in all of my classes. Whether the others knew it or not, didn't matter. I knew it and that's good enough for me."

There was silence for a moment.

"Naruto, what do you think of your classmates?"

"If you mean from this last year alone, all but the Hyuga girl, are idiots. The year previous, all but the Hyuga boy and Rock Lee, were idiots. Anyone before then, I didn't care to remember because they're all idiots."

Jiji frowned.

"That way of thinking won't help you later on."

"I'm not looking for it to help me. If they are so easily swayed by public opinion and cannot bother to ascertain someone's character for themselves, they are idiots. If they cannot bother to study, they are idiots. If they think being a shinobi means fun and games, they're idiots. This is my opinion and I know I'm right."

Iruka-sensei looked worried, but he didn't say anything.

"Sometimes they need a wake up call to fully understand."

"Exactly. Their lives are so carefree and easy, that the moment they do realize how life really is, they may be beyond aid."

And the meeting was finished with those words.

I think I worried them, but I don't really care.

This is the way it is.

Simple.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	14. Fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a lot of sadistic fun on his first C-Rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto kills and doesn't know it.
> 
> But we do.

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. I'm shocked by the responses.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Fun.

Finally, we are having some fun as a team.

Actually, it's just me who's having fun, but whatever.

The others have left the village before, be it on a trip, mission, or because their parents took them to a fancy resort.

But as this is my first time away from the village and away from all the people that know and hate me, I'm excited.

I can get some plants that don't grow in Konoha.

Anything to make more pellets.

The only downside is the mission itself.

We're going to some washed out country, that is too poor to afford much, taking this supposed 'world renowned' bridge builder back home.

He's an old drunkard.

I have no respect for him.

He's gross and I've made sure to put Pink One between us.

He also called me 'short', which makes him an enemy.

He'll awaken to a nice rash tomorrow.

He deserves it.

* * *

It's the second day of travel.

The rash worked!

For a C-Rank mission this is really boring.

Nothing ever happens.

Oh, a puddle!

It hasn't rained in days.

So where'd it come from?

Hm...

Oh well, I can at least use it for an experiment.

The team stops when they hear me create a Kage Bunshin.

I ignore them, because they'll obviously see what I'm doing anyway.

I reach into my pouch and removed the very special container.

It's smaller in order to hold a smaller amount of liquid.

I learned that it was called a dewar.

After raiding that...  _place_ , I picked out a lot of interesting objects.

Fleas, burning and itching power, noxious gas, crabs(the genital kind), some very poisonous plants, and so much more.

Heaven.

Really, who keeps a laboratory in the middle of the forest, underneath a shrub?

Honestly. No imagination.

Anyway, I've been wanting to test out the liquid nitrogen but haven't had a safe place to do it.

But I have Kage Bunshin now and they can do the experiment for me so I don't have to risk myself!

I'm a genius!

I hand the Kage Bunshin the container and it approaches the puddle carefully.

The lid is popped and the liquid is slowly poured out.

It hisses and boils upon contact with the water, creating white puffs of cloud, even as the top of the water freezes over.

Cool.

The Bunshin caps the container once more and nods.

Once it's safe in my pouch again, the Bunshin stands on the now icy water and goes out with a  **boom**!

Literally.

Ice and water everywhere.

Awesome.

"I'm good, we can go now," I say with a satisfied grin.

Because how could I not be happy when my experiment went right?

I ignore their worried looks.

* * *

He is definitely a Jonin.

At least I think he is.

I barely saw him move so I'm assuming.

And he has a large zanbato.

He's on of the Kiri swordsman.

Zabuza Momochi.

Ew!

He has no eyebrows!

He's after the drunk?

Why?

It wasn't like he was special or anything.

Oh. He's a hit-man for the big boss.

Okay.

Why is there a hit-man after the old drunk?

This is definitely not a C-Rank mission any longer.

Fun!

And Kakashi-sensie is getting all serious.

Oh Kami, this guy has some serious Killer Intent.

Like that one time Jiji found me being beaten by the villagers.

Not good.

I can't breathe!

The air just isn't...

Duck-butt is already gripping his kunai across his wrist.

Pink One hasn't moved an inch.

And still I can't breathe!

This asshole is fucking with us!

Oh thank Kami.

Kakashi-sensei handled it by covering the area in his own chakra.

And now duck-butt is glaring at him for having to get a riveting pep talk.

What a baby.

No-brows disappeared!

There!

In the middle of our protective Manju Formation!

Sensei got him.

Apparently not!

What the hell kind of game is this?!

Oh Kami, we're done for.

Kakashi-sensei is trapped.

Duck-butt and Pink One are frozen in place.

We're going to die.

Fuck! I can't go out like this!

I have an experiment I planned to do with the liquid nitrogen when I got back!

I've been through dangerous situations.

I can handle a bit of danger.

Possibly.

I create fifty Kage Bunshin and have them rush the Mizu Bunshin that no-brows has made.

He dare insult my Kage Bunshin?!

Not for long.

" _Bunshin Daibakuha_!"

The great clone explosion!

Destroyed his Mizu Bunshin instantly.

I create hundreds of Kage Bunshin.

I need to get Kakashi-sensei out of the water bubble thing.

Once he's free, he can do the hard work.

And now the asshole is making Bunshin of his own. But he can't make as many as me.

Thank Kami for my chakra reserves!

Wow. Never thought I'd think that.

Okay.

Five Mizu Bunshin against five hundred Kage Bunshin.

He's got more power and experience, so this is still an uneven battle.

And it tilts in his favor.

How to do this so I can get my explosive Bunshin into the water to free sensei?

That bubble is like a shield, so he shouldn't be hurt by the explosion.

No-brow's Kenjutsu is really on point!

Fuck!

Bunshin going down!

I create several more.

They know their duty.

The begin launching each other toward the water, while the others attack and explode.

Should have learned water walking when I had the chance!

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Crap!

Zabuza got the Bunshin in the water!

I look to duck-butt, who is  _still standing there_!

"Hey ducky, I need fire! A lot of fire!"

He snaps out of it and glares at me, not that I care.

He's always glaring.

Dill-weed.

Duck-butt joins the fight as I tell Pink One to guard the drunk.

No response, not like I was expecting one.

As the best in Taijutsu, duck-butt has the best chance among the Genin against this jerk.

And he knows three Katon Jutsus.

So there.

In the midst of the commotion, I slip into the water.

Good thing I had to train myself to hold my breath.

The villagers have a fear of water for some reason.

Water is safe.

Cowards.

While under, I create several more Kage Bunshin and have them go down further, swimming ahead.

They surround the bubble and no-brows from below.

Three. Two. One.

**Boom**!

Sensei is freed.

He takes care of the browless twat.

No, the Oinin took him away before he could finish no-brows off.

Aren't they supposed to burn the body then and there?

Or maybe Kiri ninja are different.

Well, sensei has returned to normal.

All is well.

Except he just fucking collapsed!

What the hell?!

Duck-butt sighs.

"The Sharingan he has isn't originally his. Since he wasn't born with it, it strains his chakra. Someone has to carry him."

I step away immediately.

_I'm_  not carrying him.

Pink One ends up carrying him.

Ha ha.

Serves you right for never doing anything.

Twit.

Although this was a mess and we need to confront the 'master bridge builder' *cough* drunk *cough*, this was interesting. And since the Oinin never took Zabuza's zanbato, it's mine now.

Heh heh.

Fun.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** -Please don't fuck with liquid nitrogen! Naruto stole it from an underground laboratory he found. It was one of Orochimaru's old places, though he doesn't know it. Naruto also has Kage Bunshin to do the dangerous stuff so he won't get hurt. YOU are much more fragile! **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Please don't fuck with liquid nitrogen! Naruto stole it from an underground laboratory he found. It was one of Orochimaru's old places, though he doesn't know it. Naruto also has Kage Bunshin to do the dangerous stuff so he won't get hurt. YOU are much more fragile!
> 
> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	15. Ugh!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life comes at you fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The days in Nami no Kuni. Mind you, Naruto cares more for the sword, than his own life.

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. I'm shocked by the responses.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Ugh!

The drunkard lives in a shack on this tiny little village. The bridge is half done. The workers look depressed. Everyone acts like he's some sort of leader.

Who would let a drunk be a leader?

Kakashi-sensei finally woke up.

Oh, Kami!

Zabuza is alive!

This isn't good!

THIS. IS. NOT. GOOD!

He'll probably want the sword back!

Well he ain't gettin' it!

It's mine, dammit!

While Pink One is asking about acupuncture, I pull out a scroll.

The sword must be sealed away and never mentioned until we get back to Konoha.

It'll go in a scroll.

And then I'll put that scroll in another scroll.

And then that scroll will go into another scroll, which will then be covered a special powder I created that only I have the antidote to.

No one's gettin' my new sword!

* * *

Ooooh!

We're learning water walking!

My annoyance for Pink One grows.

She got it on the first try.

Duck-butt looks at me and smirks.

Teme.

"I'll do it before you, dobe."

"You wish, teme."

I create a thousand Kage Bunshin and send him a smug smile.

"Good luck, duck-butt."

I sit back and watch as the swarm of orange mes run for the water.

The first wave sink immediately.

But that's okay.

Because when I look over to duck-butt, what do I see?

He sank too.

I feel good.

They're still sinking.

Oh, some decided to focus their chakra now.

Ooh! A whole bunch are now waist deep in the water!

Maybe it's easier than it looks.

I step up to the water and focus as best as I can.

I take a step.

The water is fucking cold!

So I sank too.

But with the Kage Bunshin at work, I should be able to finish this faster than duck-butt. I can also get back to my own training.

Sensei is just sitting on a rock, reading porn.

He does that.

In public!

If Ayame ever saw that, she'd kill him.

She doesn't like perverts.

I remember that lecture she gave me that one time, about being respectful to women who didn't live in Konoha. The Konoha women were terrible to me and Ayame said that they didn't deserve my respect.

I'm half tempted to introduce her to sensei, just to see what'll happen to him.

Heh heh.

* * *

I got it before duck-butt did!

Like, a minute before him after seven hours of nonstop training, but still.

I won.

I'm awesome.

As usual.

If I didn't learn the Kage Bunshin, I would have been there for days!

And we only have five more before Zabuza should be better.

Five before he comes after our asses.

Or after the sword, which he'll never know about.

I hope.

* * *

The drunkard has a nice daughter.

Tsunami can take the barest of essentials and make a meal fit for a noble out of them.

I don't know how she does it.

It must be a mom thing.

Though I don't have a mom so I wouldn't know.

Now the kid.

The drunkard's, grandchild.

He is nothing like Jiji's grandhcild.

Konohamaru is a bit clingy and has high aspirations, but he was never allowed to become whiny nor spoiled.

But this kid, who has a fucking family of his own and gets to live in a house - no matter how horrible it looks - and eat three meals a day, complains about everything!

He's a whiner!

Of course the story about losing the man he viewed as a father is touching and all, but he still has gramps and mom. People he's actually blood related too! The woman that carried his ass for nine months! And he treats both of them like trash.

Little brat should get a nice lesson via Naruto's Imagination.

Course he's a civvy, so I can't do what I do to the Chunin, to him.

He wouldn't be able to handle it.

I'll think of something though.

* * *

I'm going to kill Pink One!

That, or severely shave her head when she's sleeping. Or exchange her shampoo for something else.

That's it!

The next time she washes her hair in Konoha, she'll lose it all!

They'll never be able to link it to me.

I cannot get caught yet.

She deserves it anyway.

Twat.

* * *

How on this Kami damned Earth, is not eating going to help us train better?

Sensei isn't as bright as I thought he was.

It'll apparently make us work harder.

I am the very definition of 'hard work'!

I don't need a lesson on working hard!

Besides, he's practically starving the Pink One!

She barely eats anyway.

Not that I care.

But he's supposed to be teaching us and looking out for our well being.

He's an idiot.

I have no idea what Jiji was thinking when he made this guy a Jonin Sensei.

* * *

I am a kind soul.

I have taken pity on the drunkard.

His workers are cowards.

They don't want any opposition from the Gato guy who's trying to take over Nami no Kuni. So they ditched him, mid job.

I created a bunch of Kage Bunshin, had him teach them what to do, and now they are helping build the bridge.

And the sooner it gets done, the sooner we can leave.

At least I'll know how to build stuff now.

And that one guy is teaching a group of Bunshin about carpentry.

This is beneficial.

* * *

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Seriously, I'm blunt as fuck.

And the thing sitting in front of me, looks mildly embarrassed.

But I don't know if it is a boy or a girl, or both, or neither, or if it identifies as something else altogether.

Looks too pretty to be a boy, but looks can be deceiving.

"I'm a boy and my name is Haku."

He smiles.

Still looks like a girl.

In fact... those bangs look really similar for some reason.

He has dark brown hair and it is very long.

Brown eyes too.

I can't remember what it reminds me of, though.

Hmm...

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

He looks down at my kunai holster.

"You are a ninja?"

"Yeah. Are you a florist?"

I ask because he's carrying a basket of flowers.

Wait a minute.

"Are you a healer?"

He's got medicinal herbs in there too.

In fact, this whole field has a bunch!

I could use some of those.

"I know some things," he smiles. "A friend of mine is ill and he needs to recuperate. I'm trying to help him."

"Must be nice to have a friend."

Crap. I didn't mean that.

I don't care.

Demons don't have friends.

Haku frowns, "You do not have friends?"

"I'm an orphan. I have no one."

I kind of have Jiji, Iruka-sensei, Ayame, and Teuchi-Jiji, but they're like...

I don't know.

But they're there.

Haku looks away.

"I'm an orphan too. My friend found me on the streets, dying of hunger. He took me in. He gave me purpose. I owe him much."

'He gave me purpose'?

The hell does that mean?

"And one day, maybe you'll find someone who gives you purpose too."

"Oh, I have a purpose. Power. I will become an even more amazing ninja than I already am. I don't need friends. Demons do not have friends."

"'Demon'?"

He looks worried.

"Demons are not allowed to have friends. My village taught me that. So... I don't have any friends."

"But you aren't a demon."

"Yes I am. I've only ever heard otherwise from one person, so I can't really take their word for it. They do not like me, because of what I am."

A demon. Just like the one that ravaged their homes and killed their families.

Just like the one inside me.

Why is he giving me that look?

What does it mean?

"Even... if you are a demon," Haku began. "Demons have feelings too, right?"

"Well, yeah."

They live too.

"So then, there is nothing wrong with you wanting to have friends, even if they say that demons can't have any, right?"

"I suppose."

"Then I'll be your friend. I don't live in your village, nor do I think they're right. As for myself, I'm the last of a clan. When Kirigakure went through the purge of Kekkei Genkai, my mother's family was slaughtered. My father found out about my Kekkei Genkai and tried to kill me after he killed my mother. I ended up killing him and running. If they had known about me, they would have killed me too. They thought people with Kekkei Genkai were monsters. So if you're a monster, then I am one as well. And I have a friend."

Some villages are really stupid. Mine is. Haku's old one was.

But... he has a point.

Even if only a little.

Maybe having friends outside Konoha would be okay?

He's holding out a hand.

Why?

Haku is smiling now, though I don't know why.

I hesitantly take his hand in mine and he gives them a shake.

"To our friendship."

I nod slowly, because I don't know what else to do.

* * *

It's him!

He has returned!

Pink One is already guarding the drunk, as she isn't good for anything else.

There is a slight mist covering the bridge.

Zabuza's best jutsu of course.

The sky is cloudy and he stands on the other side, his helper next to him.

That hair is so familiar!

No-brows is looking at me for some reason.

"I was tipped off about something. My apprentice doesn't want me to kill the orange gaki. And then I found out that Gato wasn't even planning to pay me to off the old man. He has however, hired a gang of thugs to do away with us all once we're too weak. So I will deal with the thugs, your old man gets to live, and we all leave happy."

"What about Gato?" Sensei asked, not relaxing from his stance.

Yeah, what about him?

"Haku already thought of that."

What?!

The apprentice... is Haku!

So the 'friend' was Zabuza!

He's smiling at me, swirly mask gone.

"We will be returning the funds to the villagers and take whatever is left behind. We in no way wish to draw blades with you."

He gave a respectful bow, not that sensei deserves it.

Pervert never does anything.

I can't help but point at Haku though.

" _Really_?" I ask.

"Yes. What are friends for, Naruto?"

How did I not notice?

The hair makes sense now!

How the hell did I of all people, not notice?!

Dammit!

More skill set training.

I hate that training!

* * *

The bridge is done and we're going back to Konoha.

On the bright side, I have collected a good amount of herbs.

No-brows doesn't know that I have the sword.

Haku is still my... friend.

This was a pretty good mission overall.

Oooh!

They named the bridge after me because of all the hard work I helped with.

They even made a small statue of my glorious visage to put in front of it.

I approve.

Hm...

I look sort of like the Yondaime.

Cool.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

And there Pink One.

Ugh!

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	16. Heh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Konoha.
> 
> Naruto gets revenge on Pink One.
> 
> Naruto starts intense training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is bald now.

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. I'm shocked by the responses.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Heh.

The amount of energy it took for me to break into the Haruno residence is about the same amount I'd use to lift a finger.

Seriously though, it was too easy.

The father is a ninja.

The mother - while being a civilian - has Taijutsu training.

There should have been some form of traps inside that house.

But no.

_My_  apartment is covered from bottom to top in traps.

I can't trust anyone after all.

It just shows where Pink One's pathetic ninja skills come from.

The apple didn't even fall from the tree yet.

Anyway, I've done it!

I've been planning this prank ever since Nami no Kuni and now I've done it!

Pink One will suffer!

* * *

She's bald!

The prank worked!

Pink One is now wearing a hat because she doesn't want duck-butt to see her without hair!

Dear Kami this is amazing.

I'm so happy!

* * *

We've been doing a lot of missions lately.

Some of them are even C-Ranks, which is awesome!

We've done a lot of D-Ranks though.

Sometimes we do up to three a day!

Kakashi-sensei says we've broken the record of D-Ranks done by one Genin team.

That's over one hundred in only six months!

So far we have eleven C-Ranks under our belts.

And he has yet to train us in anything else substantial.

Tree and Water Walking.

Didn't other senseis do other stuff or was this it?

I am very disappointed.

* * *

I have no one to spar with!

Like, sensei never has us train together or spar or anything.

We literally do missions and go our separate ways.

I've become so annoyed with sparring with my Kage Bunshin that I'm asking Jiji if he knows about any training methods I can do.

I ignore the secretary because she's a bitch and is a horrible person.

I barge right into Jiji's office with a, "Hi, Jiji!"

I am cute.

I am innocent.

Heed my demands, oh old one.

"Kakashi-sensei never does anything with us and I need something to do. Do you know any training I can do? I've gotten used to my methods and I need a challenge!"

Jiji sat back in his chair putting the paperwork down quickly.

"I suppose I could show you how to train your elemental affinity if you'd like."

Yes!

A million times yes, old man!

YES!

"Please, Jiji," I answered calmly.

He rifled through his desk drawers and pulled out two square pieces of paper.

"This is chakra litmus paper, Naruto-kun. By running your chakra through it, you can determine what elemental affinity you possess. Like so," he explained, making the paper glow blue with chakra before it split into four pieces. One burned to ashes, one crumbled to dust, one turned wet and became mushy, and the last crinkled.

"In my many years, I have mastered all of the elemental affinities, being one of the very few shinobi to do so. I originally had Fire Affinity like most shinobi of Hi no Kuni, but now all affinities are equal due to training repeatedly over the years."

He handed out the other piece of paper and I took it.

I focused my chakra and watched as it split in half.

Jiji smiled.

"You have Wind Affinity, which is rare in Konoha. Only one other shinobi has it as their first affinity and that is my son, Asuma. He is sensei to Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. I'll give you some books but you should ask him for assistance."

Jiji pulled some books from the same drawer and handed them to me.

"Take good care of them, Naruto-kun. You'll find my son usually in Training Ground Six."

"Thanks, Jiji!"

* * *

Jij's son smokes?

Doesn't he know that will kill him faster?

Oh well.

It's not my lungs he's destroying, so I don't care.

I hop down from the branch I was watching their team from.

My fellow Genin all jerked in my direction, but Jiji's son didn't move a muscle.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru mumbled, looking confused.

I gave a half-hearted wave. My attention was on the smoker.

"Are you Hokage-Jiji's son?"

The Jonin's cigarette drops.

It's not that much of a shock.

People have to stop being so terrified of authority.

"And what can I do for you?"

"Kakashi-sensei never teaches us anything. In fact, he mentioned tree and water walking and all of us mastered them on the same day. We've done nothing else and I've exhausted all personal training methods. So I went to Jiji and asked if he knew anything and he suggested elemental training. I found out that I have Wind Affinity."

His eyes are wide now.

"He told me I should come to you for assistance."

He looks down for a second, eyes landing on the shogi board on the ground. He then gives me a small smirk.

"Tell you what, you beat me in a game of shogi and I'll teach you all the training methods I know."

A game of shogi is all that determines my training?

Okay then.

I sit in front of the board and he does the same.

The three Genin sit as well and Ino murmurs something about me losing quickly.

If only she knew.

Fool.

Ten minutes later, I sit back.

Shikamaru and his sensei are leaning over the board, both looking completely shocked.

I won.

"How?" asked Ino.

I gave a shrug. "Jiji taught me how to play years ago. We used to relieve each other of boredom and paperwork by playing. He used to beat me all the time, but I haven't lost to him in two years."

"Y-you? You beat the Hokage in shogi?"

I give another shrug. "It took six years to get there, but yeah. He doesn't repeat tactics, so it's impossible to determine his course of action."

We started before I entered the Academy.

No matter how many tactic books I read on the game, I couldn't beat him.

And then one day, it all clicked.

It was sort of pathetic that I struggled for so long over something so trivial.

"I saw your overall marks in the Academy. You were below Shikamaru and dead last."

"I would never rely on a test that wasn't given to me by Jiji or Iruka-sensei. Every other Academy teacher messed with my work and Kakashi-sensei had me called into Jij's office where he, Jij, and Iruka-sensei gave me a 200 question assessment test, because he was angry that my skills and intelligence didn't match my statistics. I aced the test in half an hour."

Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"I don't need a test to tell me that I am more intelligent than my classmates. I had exhausted Jij's bookcase before I even entered the Academy at age five. And unlike my peers I have something to train for. I do not waste time on pointless frivolity when I could be training or learning something new. I have a goal. I will reach it. Simple."

There was silence.

I hate it when people do this.

Why was it necessary?

"I'll... tell you about those training methods now."

"Thank you."

Got what I wanted.

Heh.

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


	17. FREEDOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-deprecation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naruto may have a crush!

**A/N: Hello, people! I'm glad you guys are liking this fic. I'm shocked by the responses.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. THE LINK IS BELOW. I FOLLOW BACK!**

* * *

Freedom.

I have discovered it.

The knowledge my Kage Bunshin got from the old drunkard and his men has paid off.

I made myself a fort.

In the trees of Training Ground 44.

The animals in there are really kind.

Or maybe it's because I've been treated like shit most of my life.

Anyway, the large tigers are nice and the giant centipedes aren't interested in eating me.

So I have placed all manner of protections around my new home. I bought a lot of traps while using my Henge to be a pretty girl and now it is heavily protected.

I've decided to train in the forest too.

After finishing my elemental training steps, I moved on to the new methods that Jiji's son taught me.

The forest has these really gross bugs. Leeches. They move too fast!

But it's good training on my speed, so I run away from them instead of kill them.

Anyway, I've learned that the forest is used during the Konoha hosted Chunin Exams.

Me and my infinite wisdom, has decided to learn the layout of the forest now, for whenever we host the damn exams.

Though getting ducky and baldy to listen to me will be a chore.

Hm...

They'd have to concede to my greater knowledge eventually.

Oh well.

I'll worry about it all later.

* * *

I just threw a kunai through a tree!

My elemental training is totally taking off.

Like, the tree was there, and I was all AAAH, and the kunai was all WHOOSH, and the tree was like BLAM!

It was great!

* * *

Baldy annoys me.

Like, she's so out of depth that she doesn't even know that the kid she's threatening to hit is Jiji's grandson.

So what if Konohamaru wants to learn some new moves from me?

Though I do find it strange that it's me. Though, being Jiji's grandson, I guess the old man hasn't warned him away from me.

Not like others have.

Anyway, he's a pretty well known kid all throughout the village, so how does she not know him?

* * *

I can't believe she got us into this mess.

If she had left the kid alone, we wouldn't be here!

Standing across from me are two Suna shinobi.

Judging by how they present themselves, they've been Genin for a while. They've got skill.

The one is carrying a large fan on her back.

She's got Wind nature like I do.

The other has a wrapped bundle on his back called  _Crow_  apparently.

He threatened us with it.

Probably a puppet user.

They're prominent in Suna.

Foreign shinobi in Konoha.

And not just from Suna.

I saw some Kusa shinobi as well.

Must be the Chunin Exams then.

But these two are much older than I am.

They definitely have been ninja for a while.

And while the kunoichi doesn't want a fight, the makeup wearing one is all for it.

So how do I do this?

Would he be affected by Kage Bunshin?

Intimidated perhaps?

Oh, I don't have to do anything.

Ducky is here now.

Ooh, you can crush a pebble with your bare hands.

Allow me to bow before you, all mighty duck-butt.

I am not worthy.

Dill-weed.

Oooh!

Another Suna shinobi.

He's kind of cute.

Like a fluffy panda.

He's got these black rings around his teal eyes.

And his hair is the color of freshly spilled blood.

Adorable!

Haku is pretty and feminine.

But this boy, he's a cute teddy bear!

Oh Kami, what's happening to me?

He seems interested in ducky.

Pfft! There's nothing amazing about him.

But whatever.

More people who underestimate me, end up suffering one way or another.

Teme gives him his name, he returns the introduction.

Sabaku no Gaara.

His voice is really deep for someone my age.

"I look forward to seeing you in the Chunin Exams."

Ducky scoffs and just as he's about to say something, I step in.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up with that. Our team may not be able to enter the Konoha Chunin Exams because I'm here."

"What?"

That was unanimous question by nearly everyone but Gaara. Even Konohamaru and his posse were curious.

I shrug.

"Hokage-Jiji is part of the Konoha Council and if two thirds of the council agree on a matter involving me, his desires matter not. And they would deliberately hold me back from competeing."

"They can't do that!" baldy protests.

"Yes they can. Read the Law Book of Konoha if you are unsure."

"But why would they do that?"

"They don't like me."

"What did you do?"

She asked that question before, regarding the Academy instructors and their unfair treatment of me. And I will say the same thing I said that time.

"I was born."

Before anyone else can comment, a civilian woman appears to my left.

She's running like hell is at her doorstep.

"Honored Grandson! You shouldn't be in such,  _disgusting company_!" the woman gasped with a sneer in my direction.

Ducky and balky have never seen how I'm treated by people.

They probably didn't believe me before.

But this woman proved me right.

Ducky steps into her line of view, glaring at her as she manhandles Jiji's grandson.

"Woman, release the child. You are not his sensei nor his caretaker. He has explicit permission from Hokgae-sama to be around Naruto. If you have an issue, ask him first. Don't go around the village grabbing random children who do not know you. I could charge for pedophilia."

The woman just got a good look at him.

She knows who he is!

"U-U-Uchiha-sama! I-I-"

"Go. Away."

He added that Uchiha Glare thing that he thinks works on me.

It doesn't.

But I guess most people don't have a strong constitution like I've got.

Because she ran away like a sissy bitch.

I snort once to convey my thoughts, but I'm not going to thank him.

It happens all the time.

One incident isn't going to change my life.

Oh well.

I turn away from this cluster of shinobi, even facing the direction opposite to the spying ones in the tree over to me left.

"I have training to do."

And planning to do.

I may be able to compete in the Chunin Exams, if Jiji gives a good argument.

If that is the case, I won't be able to go to my fort in Training Ground 44.

This sucks.

I guess I have to stock up on weapons.

How much money do I have?

Crap. I don't even know that.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei managed to get us entered!

I don't know how, but I am amazed.

And slightly intimidated.

But mostly amazed.

And I can fuck with people who are annoying.

Complete power over others who do not know me and don't know what to look for.

Freedom!

* * *

** A/N: Another one done. **

** How was it? Let me know. **

** Check out my other fics. **

** Ja ne! :D **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know.
> 
> Check out my other fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr.


End file.
